


The prince and the tiger

by Nekomatsu96neko



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomatsu96neko/pseuds/Nekomatsu96neko
Summary: Matsuno kingdom is a big place for people like meI am kara-i meant tigerI don't wish to still things...but I was forced to.I didn't know my family. I am an adopted child.





	1. Chapter 1

Matsuno kingdom is a big place for people like me  
I am kara-i meant tiger

I don't wish to still things...but I was forced to.  
I didn't know my family. I am an adopted child.

 

One day I was told to inter the Matsuno family's castle  
Which is where I met my...lover~

 

................Way back..............

It was night time. My time to enter the castle  
It was pretty easy actually thought I am glad because I am just going to take a simple necklace that the prince loves.

I knew where it would because people are simple minded so of course I went to the prince room as I entered the castle.

I've checked if his asleep. And he is "jackpot!!"  
I whispered and went to his drawers and looked for the necklace...but it wasn't around.

"Hmmmm..where could he have put it...??"  
"Are you looking for this??"

As I turn around I saw the prince standing near the door with a gun

"Your highness~put the gun down let's talk about this~"  
I smiled

"Tell me..who sent you!!?"

The prince sound so scared...but why...I don't have any weapon I should be the scared one....

"Prince please..cal-!!!"  
As I tried to calm him down a voice called out from his room

"OSOMATSU~ you should be asleep right now...."  
Osomatsu turned around while he was shaking

"Y-yeah...I I am sorry~"

I can hear the dudes foot steps walk away from his door  
So the prince looked back at me but he put his gun down and instead of just scared face he also started to cry....why!!!??

"Y-you ok my prince!?"  
I asked worriedly 

But he just smiled at me and wiped his tears away

"Are you...really worried about me...?? you're a thief right??"

He asked while he walk towards me

"Hmmmm...a thief...I..."  
I looked down on the floor then he handed me his necklace that I was looking for

"Wh- why!?"  
I asked then looked at him

"You can...have it~"  
He smiled

I smiled back but i didn't get to say thank you...though why??why would he give me this!?

"Hey!! what's... you're name??"  
The prince asked again 

"T-... Karamatsu...I am Karamatsu"  
I gave another smile then Climb up his window

"Hmmmm...I am osomatsu~ you can call me... osomatsu~ok..."

He wave at me which it made me Wave back

"Can you come here tomorrow too??"

"Eh!?ughmmm....hmmmm....sure~"

I didn't know why but it made him happy so I left...but why would he want me to come back...and why did he cry??I...I want to know more about him.... osomatsu....what a weird prince....


	2. What do you think??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day I went to osomatsu's castle again....ughmmm with out thinking
> 
> But hey he did asked me to come back so....  
> I started to climb up his castle and went inside his room's Window.  
> And what I saw was....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't continued this as early as possibly
> 
> Been busy~

The next day I went to osomatsu's castle again....ughmmm with out thinking

But hey he did asked me to come back so....  
I started to climb up his castle and went inside his room's Window.  
And what I saw was.... 

I saw osomatsu on his messy bed he was hugging his pillow tightly

I slowly walked towards to him and tapped his shoulder  
And he immediately turn around then hugged me and it made me blush

"Wh-whats wrong!?"

"...n-nothing"

"A-are you sure??"

He lets me go then wipes his tears with a little blood

"Wh-what happened!?"

I asked 

"It's nothing i-i am ok~"

He smiled at me to make me feel ok but...I couldn't help but feel a little bit angry

"How about we patch those wounds"  
I smiled then went to the first aid cabinet and took some bandage and some medicine for his wounds.

As i started to patch his wounds he started to laugh a little

"I...I was punished earlier"

He told me and it was really shocking

"Wh-why!?"  
I immediately asked

"Be-because I gave you my necklace....but I told him that I only forgotten where I've put it...or maybe I accidentally lost it...so yeah...."

He answered and started to cry  
I felt super bad...so I hugged him and Pat his head 

"I am...I am sorry...."  
I told him 

"It's ok it wasn't your fault because I gave it to you"  
Osomatsu hugs back.

A few minutes osomatsu and I was chatting about a lot of stuff then I had to leave because it was almost night.

"Sorry osomatsu but....I need to go"

"Oh its ok just promise me you'll come here tomorrow!!"

"Of course I will~"  
I smiled and wave Goodbye and osomatsu waved back

I want to help osomatsu so...I must learn his story inside that castle....I must so I....can save him


	3. The real you....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was early in the morning and it was raining so hard
> 
> I wanted to walk around to know more about osomatsu....but since it's raining hard maybe I should do it tomorrow... thought it's still raining I'll still go visit osomatsu since I promised him that I'll visit him today
> 
> Oh well~

It was early in the morning and it was raining so hard

I wanted to walk around to know more about osomatsu....but since it's raining hard maybe I should do it tomorrow... thought it's still raining I'll still go visit osomatsu since I promised him that I'll visit him today

Oh well~

It's been an hour since the rain. Started but it hasn't stopped until now.....

I am also glad that I dont have any work today

\----a few more hours------

The rain stopped so I immediately ran towards osomatsu's castle and climb towards his room....and I was really shocked to what I saw.....

"Wh-why!!! Hey are you ok!??"  
I ran towards a boy in a yellow dress   
He was crying and has a lot of kiss marks on his cheeks

"A-are you ok??"  
I asked again since he didn't answered at first... And I noticed that...he kinda looked like osomatsu....is he a sibling!?

"P-please.....sa-save my brother.....please"

He started to cry even more so I panicked a little  
"Ah.....s-sure where is he!?"

"In the room next door...."

I only smiled then walked towards the room next door and immediately opened the door

"OSOMATSU!!!!YOU OK!?"  
I yelled and what I saw made me super pissed

Osomatsu was tied on the bed  
He was wearing a girls uniform and a man is on top of him while touching osomatsu's chest

"Wh-who the hell are you!!??"  
I once yelled again 

But the man just chuckled and osomatsu didn't said Anything.... this is so annoying.....

"What!?are you osomatsu's boy friend??"

He asked me which made me smile a little   
"Yeah I am his boy friend so...."

The man laughed so I punched him in the face and pulled osomatsu away

"W-wait karamatsu!!!it....it hurts"

Osomatsu pulled his hand away  
I didn't looked at him because I was so pissed

(K)"Why?"  
(O)"I...I didn't want...to do this..."

Then why???why was he letting someone touch him??...why...why am I so pissed???  
I looked at Osomatsu...he is crying really hard

"S...sorry"

"It's ok karamatsu~"

Osomatsu smiled at me....even though he was hurt

A few minutes later I left because osomatsu's parents went home early today  
I wanted to have a.time with him, but because of that stupid man I didn't get a chance to chat with osomatsu....I hope his ok tomorrow...


	4. It's up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that annoying day   
> I got a lot of Money from my so called work(stealing suff)
> 
> Then later on I received a letter from....THE CASTLE!?i-its not from osomatsu!!!!it's from the king and queen!!! Why!?

After that annoying day   
I got a lot of Money from my so called work(stealing suff)

Then later on I received a letter from....THE CASTLE!?i-its not from osomatsu!!!!it's from the king and queen!!! Why!?

D-did I do something!? Did that guy told the king and queen!?....ugh this is messed up!!!!

Hmmm but it would be rude if I dont go....

\--------------- a few hours later--------------

I am in the castle without sneaking in.....

"We are very sorry for inviting you in here so suddenly"

The queen smiled

"O-oh no worries~"

I smiled back and took a sip of tea, then osomatsu joined us...he was shocked when he saw me so I kinda waved at him which he smiled then sat beside the queen

"You must have known osomatsu my adorable son~"

The queen asked  
"U-uhmmmm....yes your highness"  
(Q)"I also heard that you saved him and his Little brother yesterday"  
(K)"ughmmm....y-yes"  
(Q)I want to ask you why you where here and who you are...but because of you, I found out about my son's conditions so no need to know"

I was actually happy that she is nice

(Q)"anyway that is not the reason why I invited you here"  
(K)"what!?"  
(Q)"I asked you here to become a royal guard, then become a prince"

I almost chocked and I also heard osomatsu coughing after hearing the queen

"Uhmmm... e-excuse me what!?"

(Q)"I believe you heard me clearly...I want you to be a royal guard and become a prince"

(K)"b-but why my highness!?why me!?"

(Q)"because you had a potential to be a royal guard as for becoming a prince you must learn and earn my respect...if you accept and complete my task then I will pronounce you as a prince but you.will start as a royal guard"

The queen took a sip of his tea...t-this is too much!!!but if I become a prince then I can get closer to osomatsu!!!

"F-fine your highness I'll accept your task"

I smiled proudly

"Good then you will start tomorrow~ osomatsu will show you around tomorrow"

I was happy... now i don't need to sneak inside the castle plus I get to hang around with osomatsu!!!!

I also didn't realize that osomatsu was smiling brighter when he was listening which made me really happy


End file.
